Broken Hearts
by Sere-Sama
Summary: Serena goes to visit a cousin. When she comes back she finds out that Darien cheated on her. She goes back to her cousins again and becomes a pop singer. Darien becomes a rock singer. now they have to do a cd together! imagine what happens!
1. The note

Broken Hearts Sere-Sama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in here. I do own the plot and the pain. (The note is an actual note my boyfriend wrote when this happened) Please reed the authors note at the end. Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Darien's p.o.v  
  
Mina and I were on the bus talking about when Serena was going to get back from America. She had been visiting her family and had been gone almost a month. Nobody knew when she was going to get back. Serena had neglected to tell anyone. "Darien what the hell is wrong with you? How could you do that to Serena?!" Mina yelled at me. I was not in the mood to talk about my betrayal to my Bunny so I stuck my headphones on and started listing to Weird Al. The bus pulled into the bus loading area. I couldn't help but wish Serena were finally back so I could tell her at least part of my betrayal. I don't want to tell her the whole truth. It would hurt her too much.  
  
Serena's p.o.v  
  
'Oh I can't wait till Darien gets here so I can hold him and never let go. It has been to long since I've been in his arms.' "Andrew I'm back! Did you miss me?" I yelled as I hugged him "Of course. Have you talked to Darien?" " No, I got back at ten o'clock last night. Why?" "Never mind." "Trista! Hey chick!" "Serena your finally back." She says while giving me a hug. "Were is everyone?" I ask looking down the hallway. " Well everyone has givin up on you coming back." "Ami!" I run up to her and give her a big hug. She then pulls out a belated Christmas gift. It was an anklet with a cross on it. "Oh Thank you it's beautiful." I then spot Darien and my heart skips a beat. I go to him and hug him. We finally let go after about a minute. I notice Amara and Michelle showed up and I say hi. When I turned back to Darien, he was crying. I hug him again. "Here." He says as he hands me a note. "Don't read it until homeroom." "Yeah really. Don't read it yet." Mina says as she looks at Darien. "Um.. Ok. Why? What's up?" I ask very puzzled. "Cheater!" Melvin, Andrew, and Sammy yell as they walk by. "Um what is that about?" I ask as the bell rings. I sigh and give Darien a hug. I walk in my homeroom and tell the teacher I have been sick for the past three days. I sit down and start to unfold the note  
  
Serena, I should tell this to your face, but I'm to scared to. So I'm gonna try to write it down. You probably already know, but I'll set the facts straight. You know why I asked for that picture of you? So that when I go to North Japan, I wouldn't be tempted to flirt with anyone, well, the day came in which we departed, and I realized that I left the necklace at my house, I begged my parents to take me back so I could grab it, but it was to late. I got on the bus and moped the entire trip to North Japan. Nobody noticed, until about 6:00 P.M, when Ami noticed, she sat by me and tried to make me smile, and (it's kind of lost and confusing to me) some how we ended up holding hands, it was like that until New Years Eve when I knew it had to stop, I told Ami that, and it stopped. I swear, it was a mistake, none of that was supposed to happen, it just did, I don't even like Ami all that much, honestly. Please, give me a second chance, please. It was an accident, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I love you, I wouldn't ever mean to do something like that. Give me a second chance, You promised you would never flirt with anyone, and I gave you a second chance, you kept you're promise, and I swear, give me a second chance and I'll keep my promise, I'll never do it again, I promise. Please, Darien  
  
I folded the note after taking a minute. I was trembling. I can't believe Darien would do that. Doesn't he love me? My heart has broken into a million pieces. I wipe a bitter tear away from my face. I knew something bad was going to happen. The bell rings and I get up to go to my first class. I walk down the hall and wham. I hit something. I look up to see those piercing blue eyes that make my knees buckle every time I look at them. "Serena, I'm sorry." Darien says as he takes me in his arms and hugs me as if he will never let go. When he finally lets go I lookup at him. "Why?" I ask as new tears start to find there way down my cheek. Darien lamely replies, "I don't know." I nod my head and say I have to get to class.  
**A.N well I hope all of you have enjoyed the story so far. I started to write this story about an incident that happened when I was visiting my family in Puerto Rico for Christmas. I came back and my boyfriend and one of my best friends had held hands and kissed when they went to Cotton Bowl (A football game in Texas that Marching bands get invited to go play at.) I didn't go because at the time I didn't have a boyfriend and wanted to go visit my family. Once I got a boyfriend I wanted to go but it was to late. Please R/R flames are also welcomed. 


	2. Clouds in the Sky

I start to head to my fourth period and realize Darien and I have the same class. So I then start to head towards Darien's locker because I know he would be there. Oh I wish things didn't have to be so complicated. "Hello Darien." I say as tears stream down my face. "Here." I manage to get out while handing him a poem. "I was told I wrote it while you were cheating on me." I run off heading to my fourth period.  
  
Darien's p.o.v  
I open up the note with hesitant fingers. To my astonishment it was a poem. The first poem she had ever wrote me.  
  
Clouds in the Sky  
  
For you my feelings I have to hide,  
While the waves come from the ocean tide.  
  
I watch the clouds pass by,  
And the moon appears in the sky.  
  
A special song plays its tune,  
While I stare up at the Moon.  
  
You are the one I love most,  
But you're far from this coast.  
  
But to remember my love for you,  
This song plays that was once danced by two.  
  
My love for you will never end,  
Like a shepherd's flock forever tend.  
  
While I listen to this special tune,  
I realize my love for you is like the Moon.  
  
It can be hidden as a cloud passes by,  
But the Moon forever stays in the sky.  
  
She'll never forgive me will she? I should never have done that. Now my poor Bunny will never look at me the same anymore. I fold the note up and head towards my fourth period.  
  
Serena's p.o.v  
  
I walk in my class and get my stuff out. Unfortunately Ami and Darien have this class. As casually as I could, I sit at my desk. There is only another girl that sits in between Ami and I.  
"Sere I am so sorry that I did that to you." Ami says looking like she is about to cry.  
"How could you do this to me? You are supposed to be one of my best friends and you betrayed me. It is like I don't even know you anymore. I thought I could trust. Obviously I can't." I utter as a new batch of tears find there way down my cheek.  
"Sere-Sama If I could take it all back, you know I would."  
"I don't know anything about you anymore."  
"You weren't there! You don't even know what happened!"  
"I only know what you and Darien have told me which isn't a whole lot!" All I wanted to do at this point was to go home, go to bed and never wake up. I even started to pinch my self to see if I was in a nightmare. Regrettably that didn't work. So I find my self giving Ami the note Darien gave me to read. She got done reading the note and I couldn't help but to ask "Is it all true?"  
"About 99 percent." "What else is there?" I ask regretting to know the answer. "Call me tonight and I will tell you." Ami says wiping away a tear that was rolling down my face. "Why can't you just tell me now?" "There is to many people here right now. I don't want anymore people to know." "Everyone here already knows! It is not a secret to anyone! I was the last person to find out and it was MY boyfriend!" "Just call me tonight and I will tell you everything. Ok?" "I guess I will have to settle with that. I'll call you after I talk to Mina." We don't talk for the remainder of the class. The bell rings and Darien and I head for the buses like we used to do. The only problem is that there is that annoying eerie silence. "I don't want to ask it but I have to." I utter as I grab his hand. "What is it?" He asks as his hand and mine intertwine. His voice is tired but nice. "Is there anything else that happened?" I ask barely above a whisper. I don't want to hear the response but then I do. My heart has already broken into so many pieces. I don't know if it could break anymore. "Sere there is nothing else left. Why do you ask?" We stop by the buses and he looks in my eyes. God knows they have to be showing all the hurt and pain I am going through. "I am calling Ami-chan tonight and she is going to tell me the WHOLE story. I just wanted to hear from you if there is anything else before I would hear it from Ami-chan. I don't know if I could still go out with you if you lie to me." I look at Darien while praying to God he will tell me the truth. "Iie. There is nothing." He looks away. "Ok. Well I have to go." We hug and stay in each other's arms for a while. By the time we let go, I had started crying again. I don't want to break up with him but if he lies I have to. I get on my bus and sit down. Now the tears fall down like rain. The next thing I remember was being woken up because we were at my bus stop. When I got home I ate something while waiting for my mom to leave and go to work. While I was waiting Molly calls. "Hey Molly." "Serena I don't like to be the one to tell you this but I heard from Rei that Darien also kissed Ami." "What. It can't be true. He would never do anything like that." Would he? Just when I thought I would be able to forgive him, I find out more about his betrayal to me. "Molly, Thank you for telling me. I have to go." I hang up the phone. My Mom has just left, so I decide to call Mina. "Hello is Mina there?" "This is she. Serena is that you?" "Mina how could he do this to me? Doesn't he love? Why would he break my heart so?" "I don't know. I ask him why he did that and all he did was put his headphones on and ignored me." My heart was already broken. I didn't think it could break any more so I asked. "Did he seem sorry?" "He did seem sorry when I saw him." "Mina, hold on a second. I have a beep." I press the flash button and here Ami say hello. Even though I wanted to hear the story, I didn't really want to talk to her but I talk anyway. "Hello." "Serena, is that you?" "Yeah. Can I call you on three-way with Mina?" I ask as I wipe away tears building up. Even hearing the voice of the person who could cheat with my boyfriend was hard enough. "Yeah sure." I switch back to Mina and tell her I am going to call Ami on three-way. I dial the number while fresh tears find there way down my cheek. "Ami?" "I'm here. What do you want to know first?" She asks. Her voice even sounds like she is suffering with her bad decision to cheat with my Darien on me. "What else is there?" My voice is trembling and I'm afraid to know what else there is to Darien's betrayal to me. "Serena, please forgive me for saying this but he also kissed me besides just holding hands. He did it on December 30th, 31st, and on January 1st. He then said all of this had to stop but it didn't stop until we got back at the hotel." At this point I wanted to yell and scream 'It takes two people to kiss and both of you did just that!' I couldn't though, bring myself to saying that. I was too heart broken. My only love kissed another girl. He was the first person who I had ever gotten kissed from, but yet he betrayed my love and kissed another girl. I started to cry more then ever know. When I was sure I could speak again with out screaming I said. "How could both of you do this to me. You were supposed to be my best friend and he was supposed to be the man who loved me. What hurts the most is not the fact that he cheated on me but the fact that one of my best friends did this to me. Guys come and go but friendships are supposed to last forever. I don't even know if I can forgive you for this now." "Serena, I am so sorry. I never meant to do this to you. You're like a sister and I have betrayed you." "Well nothing you say or do can take it back. I have lost all respect for you. You were supposed to be a friend. Do you understand that? Friends do not do that to each other. I don't think I'll ever trust you again." "Serena don't you think your being to hard on her?" Mina had not spoken until now but at this point I wanted to smack her. "No! I don't think I'm being too hard! Do you think I'm not hurting, that my heart is not broken and she had a big part in it! She has hurt me more than Darien! She was the one that could of walked away and told me when I got back! No! She couldn't do that! She had to be selfish and take my love, my joy and make it hers for one day! I hope your happy Ami! I hope your happy to know that you took away my only treasure in life and whatever happens will be your fault!" I choke on a sob and start to say in a lifeless voice. "I knew I should have stayed in the U.S.A. My cousin was trying to hook me up with her friend. I would have ended up marrying him and would be happy. I would never had found out about this and my heart would not have broken the way it is now." "No Serena." Mina cries. "You wouldn't have been happy. You would have missed Darien too much. You would not have known what he did and you would have always wondered what would have happened if you came back home." "I should have stayed. Then my heart would not have broken so." I start crying again. The thought of my only love kissing another girl was too much. Why would my Darien do this to me? Why would he break my heart so? Is he telling me the truth? "Tell me how it happened." "Ok. Well we were on the bus heading for North Japan when I noticed that Darien looked sad. I started the flirting, I'll tell you that, that's my fault... I thought that it would be harmless. A little flirting never hurt anyone, right? I guess it does though but I was annoying Darien, asking him to smile he wouldn't, and I started to rubbing his cheek trying to get him to smile, well, he started grabbing my hands away from his face, and I kept getting out of his holds, so he finally got so fed up with it, that he intertwined our fingers... anyway... he asked me "Why do you want me to smile?" I told him because he looked cute when he smiled, he then said. "No, that's not a reason, I need a motive" I told him that that was my motive and he was insistent on that it wasn't a good enough reason. He paused for a minute and said. 'Let me help you out'. He paused for another moment and said. "I need something to look forward to. Well I said, 'You're thinking of a kiss, right?' he says that 'I didn't say that' I hold up our intertwined hands, and ask what's this then... he shuts up and just holds my hand tighter... we get to the hotel to put our stuff in the room, before we go to eat, he gives me a hug. Just before I go into my room to put my suitcase down and whispers in my ear, and I quote 'I owe you a smile.' We went to go eat and on the way back I asked him if I could rest my head on his shoulder. So I barely had my head on his shoulder. My head rested at the very end of his shoulder. After a little while he put his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled closer to him and laid my head in the crook of his neck. I was really tired and was about to fall asleep. I almost did. We were almost to the hotel when Darien started rubbing my chin. You know the kind of things you see in sappy movies. I think he was trying to kiss me. So I didn't look up. We got to the hotel and he gave me a hug and I went to bed. I'm going to skip most of that day to when we were at the mall and that night. Before the mall, Lita had caught us holding hands in Tyler's room. We were watching Lord of the Rings. That's when she took a picture of us. On the way to the mall Lita was bad mouthing Darien and I. She was saying how she was going to tell you things that hadn't already happened yet. At the mall I had gotten everything straightened out with Lita. Darien and I talked about you a little but we still held hands. On the way to the hotel I laid my head on Darien's shoulder again. He once again put his arm around me and I snuggled closer. During the time before the first kiss, we were sitting in Tyler and Michael's room when they kicked us out. I guess they are very loyal to you. So anyway Darien left and locked himself in his room and wouldn't let anyone in till about 10:30p.m. I was walking by and noticed the door open. Darien was sitting on the edge of the bed. I asked him what he was doing but he didn't respond. He then got up and got two batteries from his book bag and stuck them in his mouth. For the next ten minutes I tried to get them out of his mouth. I finally told him I would leave if he didn't take the batteries out on the count of five. I had gotten to three and he took out the batteries. He then turned on the TV and started watching his favorite comedian. He said if this could make him smile he would kiss me. After about a minute I said screw this and started tickling him. This went on for a minute or two and then he finally said something I didn't understand and then kissed me. I kissed him back and then hugged him and ran off. He showed up at my room about five minutes later. I had left my C.D player there. The next day we went to the parade. After the parade was over he commented on how he had never held someone's hand that was colder then his. We went back to the hotel and I'm going to skip around till I had gotten on my 'holy' shirt. I found all of the guys in Tyler's room. Taylor put a sign on me that said '5$ must pay benter.' Darien said that he would only pay 10 cents. A little later I was told to put something on under my shirt. It was too revealing. Well at the New Years celebration Darien and I danced once. At around 10:30 he told me everything had to end and I agreed. Unfortunately it didn't end until later that night. At about 11:30 the people said it was New Year. I said Happy New Year to Darien and he replied and gave me a kiss. I asked him on the bus would this entire ordeal end. He said it would end once we get to the hotel. I noticed it was not yet New Years and then one of the teachers noticed and everyone started counting down. Darien and I didn't because the last 10 seconds is all that counts. At about 15 till midnight Darien did the rubbing of the chin thing and this time I looked up. We kissed. Either before or after New Years, he kissed me on the forehead. When New Years came, he kissed me. We got to the hotel and went to our rooms. Darien gave me a hug and left. On the way home, Darien asked for me to sit with him. We talked about what we were going to tell you and he said everything but the kissing part. He said he was going to take all of the blame. What do you think now?"  
The phone is quit for a minute. The only sound you can hear is the sound of someone breathing. I finally say. "The same thing I have always thought." "Which is?" I'm silent again. When I start to speak it is but a murmur. "That I'll love Darien, no matter what, until my dying day." "Okay. What do you think about those five little words?" "That you can love somebody so much and no matter what they say you will always love them even pass your dying day." Ami sighs. "You are avoiding my question." "No I'm not." "Yes you are. You didn't give me a strait answer."  
"You asked what do I think about those words. The answer is that Darien may have hurt me but when it comes down to it I don't love him any less and the only thing that scares me is that he doesn't love me the way I love him."  
"Serena, I'm sorry but I have to go."  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow at school." The phone hangs up and Mina says. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine. I'm just a little hurt. Ok. I'm lying. How could he do this to me? Doesn't he love me or is he just using me to have a girlfriend?" I lay down on the bed I don't know when Mina and I get off the phone. I don't even know when I started crying. The only thing I know was when the alarm went off.  
  
**A.N** Well I'm sorry it took me so long to get the second chapter out. I wasn't happy the way it came out so I was changing a lot of things and I finally got it the way I wanted it. Thank you sailorcutie for being the first person to review my story. Thank you afquack for helping me through this even though it was you who my boyfriend cheated on me with. I still love you anyway. 


	3. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Sailor Moon what's new!  
  
I get out of bed and start to get dressed. I go over to my vanity and start to brush my hair. Of course I put my hair in the usual style. I notice that my eyes are all puffy and then I remember why. I think about what has happened since I got back. I begin to cry. My beloved has broken my heart so bad that I begin to think that dying seems peaceful. I put on some makeup to hide some of the puffiness in my eyes. I head downstairs and get my shoes on, grab my things and walk out the door. I start heading down the road. I look up at the sky and pray the to the Lord that I will make it through the day and still be with Darien. I had made plans to be on a plane heading towards the U.S if Darien lies to me. I pray to God that doesn't happen. If Darien lies and says he doesn't have anything to tell me I will leave to go to the U.S. I walk into the school. I head towards Darien's locker. I notice I am starting to shake. Great that is all I need is to see Darien like this. I see Darien at his locker. I take a deep breath and head towards him. I get there and he looks up at me.  
"Hello." He gives me a hug and looks into my face. "What's wrong?"  
"Darien, Do you remember yesterday afternoon when I told you I was going to talk to Ami that night and she was going to tell me everything that happened while I was gone?" I look at him. He looks like he is thinking.  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
"Darien I will give you one chance to tell me everything that you didn't tell me yesterday or I am going back to America and I will not be coming back this time." I look into his eyes and I see that he looks like he is thinking. He starts to shake his head. "No. There isn't." "Darien you kissed her! You lied to me! I told you before that if you ever cheated on me, I would leave! Now that time has come and I'm faced with a tuff choice! Do I leave or do I stay?" He looks up at me. "Serena. Please don't leave me." His eyes look at me pleading for me to stay. I think about all the times that we spent together. I think about every touch. Every kiss. Then I think about what he did and I slowly start to shake my head. "No. You cheated on me then lied to me. I can't stay with someone who lies to me. I love you but now I have to deny my heart of the person it loves most." I start crying. "I'll be gone by second period. I hope you're happy with her. I hope you two are happy with each other knowing how you have broken my heart." "Serena. Please I won't be able to live without you. Please don't leave me." He starts to cry holding on to me while pleading that I will stay. "No. You should have thought about that when you were in her arms kissing her." I look at him for a second. "Do you even love me?" "Yes! You know I love you with all my heart and I never meant to hurt you the way I did! You know that!" "Do I? What you did to me says you don't love me." "Serena. What's on your left ring finger? Wasn't that a token of my love for you? That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." I look down at the ring. I remember the day he proposed. He said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He said he would never kiss another girl now that I was in his life. "Well then here." I slide the ring of my finger and place it in his hand. "I'm not marring a cheater and a liar." I run off. I wanted to go anywhere but at school by him. "Serena, Where are you going?" It was Ami. The very last person I wanted to see. "Away! I'm leaving forever so you and Darien can be together forever and not worry about me being in the way!" "Serena! You're not going to break up with him are you?" She looks at me. She looks scared. "Why wouldn't I break up with him? He cheated on me with a little whore like you! Then has the nerve to say he still loves me! All I ever wanted was him and you took him from me! My heart is in agony because I have to deny my heart what it loves most!" I run off again. I ran outside to the park. I head towards the cherry blossom tree I always went to when I was sad. I notice two people are there. A second later I notice it was Mina and Lita. I stop next to them. "We knew you would come here." Mina says as she gives me a hug. "You always do when you're upset." Lita adds while hugging me. "Am I that predictable?" I ask while wiping tears away. "You're leaving?" Mina asks looking at me. "I have to. I broke up with him." I start to peel the nail polish off my fingers. "Why are you going to break up with him? You usually give everyone a second chance." Mina says as she grabs my hands. "If I didn't leave him, he would have left me and I don't think I could handle that. I also don't want to be there when they hook up." "Sere-Sama do you really think they will hook up?" Lita asks. "Yes. They can have each other and not have to worry about me. They can be happy without me. That little whore can have him now like she has always wanted! I won't be here to mess it all up. I give him the easy way out. He doesn't have to think about me ever again. They can live happily ever after without me." Mina touches my arm. "He still loves you." "No! He doesn't or he would have never done that! He would have never cheated on me with that whore! Now my heart breaks because it can no longer have him! He is no longer mine! I have to leave! Japan reminds me so much of him!" "Serena, she's not a whore she is your friend, a sister. "A friend, nor sister, would have done that! Only a little whore like her! She will never deceive me again!" "Serena!" That voice sounds so familiar. I know it. It belongs to a man with the bluest eyes you have ever seen. His eyes seem to melt into yours when he looks at you. He is the man that will forever hold my heart. "What do you want from me? I told you that you could have your little whore. Why do you seek on to tormenting me this way? Why do you" I wasn't able to finish because the next thing I knew I was trapped in his arms with him kissing me like he never had before. He was kissing me with want, need and something else. Could it have been love? I manage to wiggle an arm out and smack him. "How dare you kiss me like you would kiss that whore! I'm not yours any more! You can't treat me like this any more! I'm leaving that is it! You can have your little whore!" "I don't want her I want you! All I ever wanted was you! You are my life! I can never forgive myself for what I did to you!" "No. You don't! You wanted her so you can have her now!" I run off again. I hear Darien scream my name but I don't care I wanted to get far away from Japan. It was time I got my things and head for the airport. I hugged my mom goodbye and told her I would call every day. So now I sat at the airport ready to leave. My flight section was called and I get on the airplane. I put my carry on bag under the seat in front of me and look out the window. I wanted to stay with Darien but couldn't. I can't live with a person that would cheat on me. The plane's engines fires up and the plane takes off. I start to cry and sadly whisper I love you Darien and always will.  
  
**A.N**Sorry afquack! You're not a whore I don't mean it! Lylas! Well I'm finally done with the third chapter! Yeah! Well I'll start writing on the fourth now! Thank you for the reviews. I just wish I had more people to review! Please review! Flames welcomed too! 


	4. Ami's POV

I came up with the idea for this in the shower... that's where i get all of my "greatest" ideas. I decided to turn it into third person on a whim, and i think that it turned out better that way. The dog *does* play a major role in the chapter, because he is the "person" that she shares all of her feelings with, so you are going to have to put Kazuki in the story later on.  
  
Lylas!  
  
Ami-chan  
  
~*Ami*~ "I can't believe it. I seriously can't grasp the fact that I would do such a thing to her -my Sere- without a second thought. Can it actually be my fault and am I strong enough to suffer through the consequences of my actions? I'm not sure. The fact of the matter is that I went and hurt Sere on my own accord, and Heaven only knows if she will forgive me. I would be devastated if I lost her friendship -the first person to befriend me- all because of HIM. He took a toll on my conscience and made me realize that things that seem harmless can take the route that leads to the incidents that can mar a person's soul and friendships. like it will do to mine What possessed me to do that? I think it was our mutual friendship. or maybe it was the intoxicating smell of his cologne. or maybe it was the fact that I liked him, and he like me back. the truth is that I wanted what I got, and I'll have to face the corollaries for my actions. and now she's leaving for America.. Why do I have to keep recapping the events in my head? The "harmless" flirting. that turned into a full fledged affair of sorts. he kissed me. and my mind overrode my heart and. and I kissed him back. but it was so surreal. like I was in a dream like state. that I would wake up and it would just be a dream. only a dream. but when I didn't wake up, I knew that everything that happened those days. actually happened to me. the adrenaline rush that comes with the knowledge of something that you know you aren't supposed to be doing overrode all of my senses. I could do nothing. think of nothing. the knowledge that HE was Sere's boyfriend took me several days to even realize.. The kisses he gave were so passionate though. like they were meant to be. Why on earth am I torturing myself for? I'm sure that it won't happen again. but what if it does? Would I be strong enough -mentally- to pull away. like I didn't then. would I? or would I lose the battle like I did last time.. He was my first kiss. my first. and it had to be with HIM. why him? I had liked him for so long. so very, very long. but he never seemed to return any of that. but. but when his lips hit mine. my mind went into overload. I- I couldn't handle all of the emotions. plus the adrenaline. Why did he choose me. out of all of the other girls in the class. why me? I'm not all that pretty, not all that smart. they don't even know the real me. but he caught a glimpse of the actual me. not the faux show I put on at school. I'm really not as insensitive as they think I am. but. I still want to know. WHY ME? An author once said that betrayal can only happen if you love. Maybe I did love him. and maybe he did love me. but can you really love the person if it is an affair? I don't know, maybe you can; maybe you can't. I don't know.," The slender, blue haired girl sighs and takes a breath. "I know why I did it. I wanted it. He's a trombone player. his lips have to be soft. and they were.," She looks at the pug curled up against her slender frame and scratches behind its ears. "Why am I telling you these things, Kazuki? It's not like you can hear me. and answer me. and tell me your thoughts on the matter," She sighs again, and a tear slips down her cheek and falls on the blue comforter of the canopy bed. "Now he supposedly didn't want it and wanted me to leave him alone. The egotistical liar! And to top it all off. she believes him! Give me a break. You can tell he's lying by his writing, and the fact that he won't tell her anything that he writes. Men are so annoying sometimes. and are so childish," the small pug looks at up at her, and she laughs. "I don't mean you, Kazuki. I was talking about Darien, the one that kissed me and I kissed." She flops over onto her back and the pug jumps, lands on her stomach, and lays there and listens to her rant and rave. "What I don't understand is that he won't tell his motives. There has to be something that isn't as vague as 'I wanted the one nobody was after.' I know I don't have a boyfriend, but can he be more degrading -wait- he said that he 'wanted to be with someone who wasn't so funny, pretty, sexy, beautiful, sweet, and fun.' Notice that he didn't write 'smart', AND that he put in three words with the basic same meaning. I know I'm not really pretty, but I know I'm wanted by a lot of guys. they flirt with me constantly. Hmm, does that tell you something?" She bit her lip, "I guess it does." She laughs. "And, also, something a lot less vague than he 'wanted to know what it felt like'; he wanted to know what 'it' felt like? 'It'; what is 'it'? 'It' can be a number of things. For example: 'it' could be my lips. 'it' could also be an affair. 'it' could also be many, many more things." She sighs frustratedly. "And he writes this all to her, and refuses to answer the last two letters I wrote him. Just goes to show you how stupid he actually is. I don't know why I liked him in the first place. Must have been his eyes; he has gorgeous blue eyes. and his cologne mixes with his pheromones just right, so that he smells really good.. But other than that. he's ugly as sin!" The pug barks at the sudden loudness in her voice. "Sorry, Kazuki, I didn't mean to get that loud," She scratches the dog behind his ears once more, and turns her head to look at the clock. It reads 11:59. "The time he kissed me the first time," She sits up and the pug tumbles off her stomach. She laughs, "Sorry, Kazuki." The girl takes her shower and gets ready for bed. When she gets into bed, Kazuki is laying on her pillow, but moves as she lays down. "Goodnight, Kazuki," She says, just before drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
